


Vampire Tiddie Masquerade III: A Calamity in the Mammaries

by The_Wandering_Prince



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wandering_Prince/pseuds/The_Wandering_Prince
Summary: The title isnt serious at all. There are no vampire bobbles in this. Kind of. There are shirtless vampire pecs though, and washboard abs glistening in sweat. You ready to do some laundry? No sparkly men though, sorry. Wait I think there will be an arts and crafts scene with glitter... kidding. I am terrible at working titles and summaries so i resort to humour Let Me Live blease. THE REAL SUMMARY: College kid has frequent dreams about the legend of the vampire prince who """supposedly""" ruled the land a long, long, very long, long enough to when they once wore metal dresses, ago. He eventually gets curious enough about his dreams that he seeks the knowledge of a great and powerful search engine called... Google. After that, tickets are booked, people are found, and things get hella GayTM.





	Vampire Tiddie Masquerade III: A Calamity in the Mammaries

Their chests heaved, swords wavering. They had been fighting each other for half a day now. Under normal circumstances, the prince would have already defeated the human king, but a combination of grief and an enchanted sword kept him from an easy victory. His heterochromatic eyes flitted to his opponents gleamed sword, now notched with their many blows, and swore internally. Of course it would be imbued with power to make them an equal match, but there wasn't much he could do now besides defeat the man before him and take revenge for his fathers assassination.

He lunged forward, feinting a thrust then quickly changing direction towards the gap in the side of the kings armor. The imbued blade instantly seemed to leap to its masters defense to flick the vampires away from the weakness in the mans armor with a clang. He bared his fangs and hissed in annoyance while the human king grinned grimly behind his helmet. He leapt back a few feet out of reach from the swipe the king had taken at him and summoned the last of his vampiric powers and concentrated them down the length of his sword. He flashed behind the king slammed his sword down as hard as he could, the human having turned just quickly enough to block the sword with his own, but both shattered instantly from the force of the blow.

A shard caught the king in his jugular, and crimson life began to spurt and seep out around it in a macabre fountain. With his last breath, he shoved what remained of his jagged longsword into the celebrating princes heart, and thus, they were both defeated.

Unbeknownst to the two fallen monarchs, the enchanted blade had not actually killed the prince, since it was neither wood nor silver, but instead, the magic in it put him into a deep slumber, never to awaken until a human would dare pull it out...

Both kingdoms dwindled, pushed into chaos from constant fighting and a lack of leadership without their respective rulers there to guide them. The people who survived eventually dispersed to the winds, leaving their wartorn lands to seek better lives, the humans no longer caring about some holy calling to wipe out the monsters, and the creatures of the night no longer caring about defending their homeland. 

The legend of the two monarchs, however, lived on. Centuries later a city rose up in the now healed lands of the two kingdoms, and people sensing opportunity for profits made an amusement out of restoring the vampiric castle and hosting tours and even allowing people to stay the night within the "haunted chambers" of the once desicated ruins. 

And on the prince slept, ruined sword still lodged in his unbeating heart, body laid in the maze like crypts beneath the castle, the entrance itself hidden save to the one that put him there... the one that searches still for the human destined to remove the blade and bring back the prince of night.


End file.
